


Catch a dragon by her tail

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dragons, Edeleth, F/F, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex, dragon tails once again being used in ways they are not supposed to because I'm terrible, edelethrin (???), sorry for my Corrin agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Being put on the same team as Edelgard and Byleth, Corrin fights alongside them.But during one fight, Corrin risks her life for Edelgard, changing the three women's relationship completely.This is a fic to celebrate reaching 600 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, My Unit | Byleth/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Catch a dragon by her tail

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my Corrin agenda! Bless this mess!  
> Special thanks to the people who voted that they didn't mind me adding Corrin to edeleth because I loved writing this!
> 
> I tried giving it a bit of feelings but not too many feelings because I'm not sure if I want to do a bigger and more complex fic set on the FEH universe starring these three again. And since I never continue my oneshots for the followers special, I chose to save something 'deeper' for that fic, if I ever get to write it!

Edelgard focused on taking down the enemies in front of her as she was sure that Byleth had her back. She swung her axe in front of her, slicing a soldier’s torso until he fell on the ground. But as she took a moment to breath, she failed to realize that Byleth had stepped away from her to attack more soldiers, and that Byleth had stepped away enough for a group of mages to take the opportunity to attack her.  
When Edelgard realized she was being cornered, it was too late to fight back. Yet as she braced herself for the worst, gripping her axe to block an attack she knew would damage her a lot, she heard a mighty roar.  
Edelgard looked up just in time to see a metallic colored dragon jump over her head, before it landed in front of her to protect her. She recognized the draconic form as the newest member of her team: Corrin.  
Edelgard could only think about how she had underestimated the always joyful woman as she saw the dragon princess furiously attack the mages, sending them flying as she used her horns and her paws.  
Edelgard had to admit that she was quite mesmerized, and it took her a moment to compose herself enough to help the dragon. She fought off as many enemies as she could, and Byleth was quick to notice them fighting and to join her team.  
In a short amount of time, they had cleared out every single enemy in the area, with their mission being successful without taking in much damage. Or so did Edelgard and Byleth think, before heard Corrin whimper in pain.  
When their focus turned back to Corrin, they saw the dragon limp slightly, traces of blood dripping from wounds on her scales. There was a particularly nasty wound on her back, and before they could try to heal her, the dragon collapsed on the ground, reverting to her human form.  
Both Edelgard and Byleth ran to her, ready to carefully lift her up as they took her back to the castle in Askr. Byleth lifted an unconscious Corrin in her arms as Edelgard lead the way, running up ahead as she shouted for a healer. And as soon as Kiran and the others saw them, they wasted no time in getting Corrin the medical attention she needed.  
After healing her and taking great care of her, the healers took Corrin back to her quarters under Kiran’s orders, and Byleth and Edelgard insisted to see her. Kiran allowed them, and that was how both Edelgard and Byleth found themselves inside a room with Corrin, worried about her as Corrin slept peacefully, her wounds slowly regenerating as the magic started taking effect.  
For a moment they just sat there in silence, their respective chairs next to Corrin’s bed as they saw the draconic princess whimper in her sleep.

“It was my fault…” Edelgard finally let out, her eyes fixated on Corrin’s form.

“El, don’t say that” Byleth tried, only for Edelgard to shake her head.

“I should have paid more attention…and she risked her life to save me, after the way I’ve been treating her…I don’t deserve-“

Edelgard hushed as they heard Corrin groan, as if she was waking up. Their attention turned to her again, and they saw the princess rub her eyes as she tried to sit up on the bed.

“What happened?” Corrin yawned, carefree as if she had only taken a nap instead of having been fighting for her life.

Edelgard huffed at Corrin’s attitude, but a poke from Byleth reminded her that she should be thankful for Corrin’s deeds instead. She couldn’t help blushing ever so slightly as she apologized to a confused Corrin, and sighed;

“You fought off mages that had had me cornered. And you risked your life for mine, so…I am incredibly thankful. However, refrain from ever doing something so reckless again” Edelgard explained to her, and immediately Corrin became concerned.

“Oh! I do remember now! You two aren’t hurt, are you?” Corrin asked them, more concerned for her team mates than with her own self.

“We’re not hurt, but you shouldn’t strain yourself” Edelgard answered, “your wounds haven’t-“

Edelgard stopped when she saw Corrin nonchalantly throw the bed sheets aside, removing her bandages to inspect the wounds in her body. When Corrin uncovered her chest to inspect a nasty wound on the valley of her breasts, both Edelgard and Byleth turned red as they silently stared.

“So that’s why it hurts… I don’t even remember being hit, I just remember feeling so sleepy and-“

As Corrin looked up to see the flushed faces of her team mates, it finally clicked on her on how improper she was being. She covered herself up with the bandages again, her own cheeks turning red as well.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize how uncomfortable I made you!” Corrin apologized, “I’m just still very much confused, and needed to check…”

There was a moment of awkward silence in the room before Byleth spoke;

“They’re…healing well. You looked a lot worse when we carried you back to the castle.”

Corrin couldn’t help a smile.

“You carried me too? You two did so much for me, I don’t even know how I should thank you!”

Before either Edelgard or Byleth could say anything, Corrin jumped out of the bed to hug them both, starting with Byleth before she moved on to hug a very embarrassed Edelgard.

“You sure are affectionate, aren’t you?” Edelgard commented, only for Corrin to awkwardly apologize. 

But before Corrin could say more, she felt a sharp pain on her hip. Edelgard immediately got up and caught before the princess collapsed, helping her to the bed as Byleth approached as well.

“S-sorry again, I guess I can’t stand up yet” Corrin laughed as she lied down on the bed.

But Edelgard couldn’t resist giving her an earful;

“This will be enough. You need to stop acting like this! Constantly putting your life on the line, not caring about your own health…you’re doing more damage than good! Do you truly not take anything seriously?”

As Byleth tried to tell Edelgard she was being a tad too harsh, Edelgard ignored her as she kept on ranting about Corrin.

“I tried to be nice! But honestly you baffle me! How can you be so reckless all the time, and for what? To protect strangers? To get in the good graces of people you don’t even know?”

“You’re not strangers! You’re my friends!” Corrin protested, to Edelgard’s surprise, “of course I wouldn’t let you die! Besides, I’m safe now, and you’re here, so I know you wouldn’t leave me hurting!”

“You are too naïve for your own good!” Edelgard protested in return, as Byleth tried to stop her, “you have no idea of who we are or what our intentions are!”

Corrin tried sitting up straight again, but Edelgard pinned her down on the bed again before she even realized what she was doing.

“And for heaven’s sake! You need to rest and heal your wounds!”

To Edelgard’s surprised, Corrin merely smiled gently at her.

“If you had ill intentions, you wouldn’t care about my health! So you like me! And I like you!”

“Goddess, you’re worse than a puppy!” Edelgard huffed, furious and embarrassed as Corrin’s expression changed as well, “you have no idea of who I am or what I’m capable of! If I were to hurt you I’d-“

“El. El, calm down” she heard Byleth gently coo, as Byleth’s hands rested on her shoulders.

Edelgard didn’t even realize she was close to crying until she saw the concerned looks on both Corrin and Byleth’s face. She immediately tried to wipe her tears, trying to compose herself…Yet before she could, she felt giant hands wrap around her, gently guiding her to bed. She noticed that Corrin had transformed, sporting dragon horns and a tail as her hands had turned into the giant paws that stretched to hold her, and to bring her closer.  
Before Edelgard could react, she was on the bed, snuggling with Corrin.

“Sorry I dragged you, but I can’t stand up and you needed a hug” Corrin softly murmured as she embraced Edelgard tight.

And Edelgard was almost embarrassed to admit that being held felt nice. Really nice.  
She relaxed and closed her eyes, slowly drifting away in Corrin’s warm embrace…until she felt someone else hug her from behind, and she realized she was nestled in between Corrin and Byleth, who had just joined their cuddle.  
It was innocent, of course, but Edelgard couldn’t help blushing madly.  
She felt Corrin’s tail brush against her legs, and Byleth’s arms wrap around her waist dangerously close to her core, and Edelgard only felt worse. Unluckily for her, Corrin noticed it.

“Oh, you don’t need to be so embarrassed, Edelgard” Corrin told her, but somehow her voice sounded less playful than before.

Edelgard felt Corrin press a chaste kiss to her forehead, and only seconds after she felt Byleth press kisses to her shoulder and neck. Edelgard couldn't help a quiet moan escaping her lips upon feeling the kisses, before she remembered where she was and who she was it, sensing their shocked expressions. She couldn’t see Byleth’s face as she was behind her, but she looked up at Corrin’s face to see the draconic princess very flustered instead.

“C-can I kiss you, Edelgard?” Corrin shyly asked her when their eyes met, and Edelgard couldn’t even contain her arousal as she pulled Corrin’s face in for a loving kiss.

As she made out with Corrin, the draconic princess eagerly accepting her kisses as she kissed her back, she could almost feel Byleth’s gaze fixated on them. Edelgard yelped into Corrin’s mouth as she felt Byleth’s hand travelling from her waist to her shorts, slipping inside them and inside her undergarments.

“My teacher…Byleth…” Edelgard moaned in pleasure into Corrin’s mouth as she felt Byleth’s fingers touch her bare sex.

Byleth teased Edelgard’s labia as Corrin’s hands moved to touch Edelgard under her shirt, big draconic paws fondling and cupping Edelgard’s breasts without hurting her. Byleth’s lips trailed kisses on Edelgard’s neck as Corrin’s lips showered Edelgard’s face with kisses.  
Edelgard was a moaning mess as both women worked on giving her pleasure.  
Byleth peered over Edelgard’s shoulder as her fingers kept touching the Adrestian heir, and as she noticed Corrin’s tail wagging slightly, Byleth couldn’t help thinking of something very depraved. Byleth stopped briefly to pull down Edelgard’s shorts and undergarments before her fingers went back to Edelgard’s sex.

“Corrin” Edelgard heard Byleth call out over her shoulder, and Corrin’s attention immediately shifted to Byleth, “can you use your tail inside El?”

Corrin’s cheeks burned red, but not as red as Edelgard’s.  
Still, the draconic princess accepted to try Byleth’s suggestion. Her hands returned to their normal size and she grabbed her own tail, pressing it over Edelgard’s wet sex as Byleth’s fingers spread open Edelgard’s lower lips.

“Is this really okay?” Corrin shyly asked before pressing any further, until Edelgard moaned in approval.

She pushed her tail inside Edelgard, and Edelgard moaned in pleasure again. She moved her tail inside Edelgard as her hands returned to roam Edelgard’s body, fingers dancing over the scars on Edelgard’s torso. Byleth guided Edelgard to turn around slightly, just enough to kiss her. As she claimed her mouth, her fingers moved downwards to tease Edelgard’s clit as Corrin’s tail slid in and out of Edelgard and Corrin’s hands kept exploring the rest of Edelgard’s body. They didn’t stop until Edelgard came, crying out in absolute bliss.  
Once she did, Corrin slid her tail out of Edelgard one final time.  
The future Emperor slumped on the bed, absolutely spent. But neither Byleth nor Corrin were done.  
Byleth reached over, climbing over Edelgard so that she could climb on top of Corrin and pin her down on the bed, as Edelgard watched them.  
As Byleth kissed Corrin over and over again, Edelgard couldn’t resist getting behind them. She moved on the bed, and as soon as her fingers touched Byleth’s bosom through her clothes, Byleth couldn’t help a surprised yelp onto Corrin’s mouth.  
Edelgard merely told the two to go on and as they kept making out on the bed, Edelgard pulled down Byleth’s shorts and undergarments, exposing Byleth’s wet sex. Edelgard hummed as her fingers teased Byleth’s folds, smiling proudly as Byleth moaned louder and louder in between kisses she shared with Corrin.  
And Edelgard couldn’t resist grabbing Corrin’s tail, guiding it to penetrate Byleth just like it had penetrated her before. Byleth cried out in pleasure, much to Corrin’s embarrassment, yet Corrin still moved her tail in and out of Byleth the same way.  
She was very wet herself, so she begged Byleth to touch her, to which Byleth complied.  
Edelgard retreated back to the pillows, adjusting herself to get a nice view of both women making love. She reclined on the pillows and got comfortable before one her hands travelled to her own sex, fingering herself as she watched.  
Byleth was the first one to have an orgasm, coming on Corrin’s tail. The draconic princess followed shortly after, with Byleth’s fingers pumping in and out of her until she came as well. When they were done, their attention turned to Edelgard, who still had her own fingers inside herself. Yet she didn’t take long to have an orgasm of her own when both Byleth and Corrin jumped on her, overwhelmed by a pair of mouths kissing Edelgard’s body.  
When Edelgard reached her peak as well, she had an idea as she tried to recover her breath.

“Corrin” Edelgard moaned, and the draconic princess turned her attention to her, “how are your wounds?”

The question caught Corrin off guard, and she shyly answered that she felt a lot better before asking why Edelgard asked her that. Edelgard merely smirked, her fingers tracing Corrin’s lips and coaxing her to open her mouth, which she did. As Edelgard examined her fangs, she replied;

“I want to tie my dragon up…and give her a treat.”

Corrin’s cheeks burned so red that she couldn’t even reply, stuttering her words.

“Will you allow me, Corrin?”

As Corrin nodded, Edelgard turned to Byleth.

“And you, my lovely Byleth?”

A smile and a kiss on Edelgard’s cheek came as her answer from her teacher. Edelgard wasted no time in undoing Corrin’s bandages, and Corrin was about to ask why she was doing so until she felt Edelgard use the same bandages to bound her hands together. Edelgard tied up Corrin’s hands behind her back before guiding Corrin to lie on her back on the bed.  
Once Corrin did so, Edelgard moved to whisper something in Byleth’s ear that Corrin couldn’t quite catch. But Corrin didn’t have to wonder about for long as she saw Byleth move to get in between her legs. Corrin was sure that Byleth would finger her, but to her surprise Byleth positioned herself so that her legs became entangled with Corrin’s.  
Byleth moved slightly so that Corrin was humping her leg, eliciting sweet moans from the draconic princess. Edelgard shot Byleth a smile upon seeing that her little plan had worked, and she turned her attention back to Corrin.  
Edelgard straddled Corrin’s face as Byleth kept moving her body, making Corrin’s wet sex slide against her thigh. 

“Show me what that beastly mouth can do, my dragon” Edelgard teased as she lowered herself, and Corrin couldn’t help moaning in bliss into her wet sex as she licked Edelgard clean.

Edelgard grabbed Corrin by her horns to hold her in place as she thrust her hips into the draconic princess’s mouth, moaning in pleasure as she felt the vibrations of Corrin’s moans underneath her. She had her back turned to Byleth, but she could feel Corrin squirm slightly whenever her beloved thrust her body into the draconic princess.  
Eventually, Byleth stopped and Corrin cried out into Edelgard’s sex in protest, but as she felt Byleth’s mouth on her very wet sex Corrin thrashed around in bliss. She ate Edelgard out with ferocious hunger, mimicking Byleth’s tongue with her own.  
It didn’t take much more to make both Corrin and Edelgard have another orgasm, and as they finished, the three women pulled away to slump on the bed yet again.  
For a moment an awkward silence hung in the air as the three women rested. But Corrin couldn’t contain her excitement and pleasure, and her tail wouldn’t stop wagging all over the place. Which was unfortunate since she was lying down right in the middle, with Edelgard being hit by her tail on her left side and Byleth being hit by her tail on her right side.

“Sorry” Corrin let out, “this just made me very pleased.”

“We can see that” Byleth teased, as Edelgard sighed.

“My dragon stone should fix it though, but I don’t know where it is” Corrin let out, embarrassed, “or I could grab my tail, if my hands weren’t still bound and all…”

Edelgard turned around, ready to free Corrin’s hands. But Byleth stopped her, grabbing Edelgard’s hand as she faced both women.

“You know…” Byleth started, “a wagging tail could be of use to us…if you’re both up for it again…” 

“Or I could use my hands!” Corrin huffed, slightly offended as both Byleth and Edelgard eyed her tail with more interest than they should.

But as both Edelgard and Byleth shot Corrin sad puppy dog eyes, Corrin was unable to say no. She sighed in defeat, and as they got ready for another round, Corrin’s tail betrayed her expression by wagging even more excited than before.


End file.
